nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Urban Brokers
Urban Brokers is a Lovian real estate bokerage firm in Drake Town, Hurbanova. Founded in 2009, its goal is to inform and attract people who are interested in the State Capital of Hurbanova and consider buying a living in the town. Living in Hurbanova The town Hurbanova was founded in the 19th century and is one of the oldest cities of Lovia. Once a poor and dirty miners town, is now a cosy and green place where several cultures meet each other and criminality doesn't exist. Living in Hurbanova means living in a town with contrasts. There are many old and valorous buildings, next to new luxury hotels and restaurants at the beach. Last decades, Hurbanova tried to become a tourist center. The town got cleaned and new shops and bars have been opened. Hurbanova has several parks, where people can relax or take a siesta. The gold colored sandy Oceana Beach borders the Downtown and Millstreet and is from every spot in Hurbanova accesible by foot. For youngsters there is enough to do. Hurbanova has primary and secondary schools and a University. Students can hang out in the Ye Olde Pub and the shopping mall of Drake Town. Last but not least there is a good connection with Noble City by railway and highway. Culture Due to the ethnic composition, which has always been mixed, Hurbanovans have created an own culture and lifestyle which is different from the one in Noble City. Although you would say that members of small societies, far away from agglomerations, would be suspicious towards people who come from other places, Hurbanovans are known to be extremely tolerant and friendly towards anyone. If one decides to move to Hurbanova, one should not forget to have a regular talk with neighbors and to salute when you pass a fellow citizen. It's also important to know that if you invite a Hurbanovan, offering a cup of tea or coffee is considered rude. It's a local habit to offer a warm meal too. Further on, it's necessary to know that Hurbanovans almost never stick to a date of appointment, when you invite someone. Sometimes you can expect him or her to show up one or two hours later. It could be a good thing to announce the visitor when you will be done preparing his meal, then there's more chance of showing up in time. Besides, Hurbanovans are famous of being good eaters. If you prepare a meal for a coming visitor, don't forget to prepare a large meal with a lot of meat. As you could see, life is slow and relaxed in Hurbanova, nobody likes to hurry like the people in the city do. Hospitality, amiabilty, generosity, relaxedness and tolerance are the perfect words to describe a Hurbanovan. When you live in Hurbanova, you'll always be openly welcomed, whether you were or not born in this town. House market As of November 24 2009 * In Downtown, the center of Hurbanova, the houses are more expensive than in the neighboring residential Drake Town. It officially was the single neighborhood of Hurbanova, until there were no more houses available for newcomers. Nowadays though, there is place enough (8 houses for sale). When you choose to buy a living in the Downtown, you have everything nearby: shops, bars, the beach, parks, the post office and railway station. Although you should know that the houses here don't have a garden, are smaller and more expensive than in other parts of the town. * Millstreet is one of the new neighborhoods of Hurbanova. It was built as a tourist destination. All buildings are built next to the beach. The only residences are in the eastern part of Millstreet, where one can live in a luxury apartment, in the Apartments Millstreet, with a splendid vue on the ocean. There could be some noise though because of the Casino and Sports Stadium located in this area. As of November 2009 there are 5 apartments for sale. * Drake Town is the new residential area of Hurbanova, with a lot of green space, bigger and cheaper houses. All of them have a garden. There is a park and a shopping mall in the area. The houses were built for families. Momentarily there are 11 houses for sale. See also * Hurbanova Category:Hurbanova Category:Company